


Owltober 23rd: Your Coven

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [23]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: The Illusionist's Coven - We Magic With A Hint of Showmanship
Series: Owltober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Owltober 23rd: Your Coven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where this one came from! I know that if I had to choose a coven it would be Illusions. And I tried to come up with some story involving the coven, joining the coven, trials of the coven, something. But then I thought of Gus. And I thought of what we knew about Gus. And I just kept thinking. So I guess this is just kind of a character study on Gus Porter. Just some thoughts on the best boy, and why I think he might be the way he is. This isn't a solid backstory, it doesn't all fit together cleanly, but it just felt right to write this piece. Hope you enjoy!

Gus still remembers the first time he’d seen a human magician. He’d be about 8, but he’d already shown his prodigious magical and academic abilities and had been moved forwards two grades. At 8 Gus should have been in second grade, still learning the basics of math and reading and making new friends. Instead, Gus was suddenly thrust into 4th grade, among a peer group that seemed an ocean away maturity-wise, and who Gus had trouble connecting with.

He’d been at the Bonesborough library, just browsing through various recordings on a crystal ball, when he happened upon a recording of an old human magician. Gus was confused, he thought humans couldn’t do magic. But this man, this Harry Houdini, did things that could only be explained by magic. And not only that, but he had the humans watching him enraptured. Every eye in that place was locked on him after he did trick after trick, and the applause he got! Gus decided that day he would join the Illusion Coven. He also decided to do everything he could to figure out how this human magic worked.

Over the years his interest in humans had never waned and had even grown. The more he learned about them, the more fascinating they became. There was this whole other species, this whole other world, filled with people and things he could barely even begin to understand. But while he learned about humans he felt a lot more whole than when he was studying the history of the Isles. He even made some friends! He was reading a human magazine one day when a little cyclops girl approached him and asked him about the magazine. They spent the whole lunch period talking about humans. Gus was still close to Eileen to this day.

And his work with Illusions kept progressing at a rapid pace. He outpaced his classmates, even outpaced some of the older students. He was voracious for knowledge, wanting to learn everything he could to become the greatest showman of his time. He wanted to be someone that could make people laugh, someone that could make people smile, someone that would make sure there were never any little boys that felt left out for being who they were.

He made more friends, even a human friend! Gus learned so much from Luz about humans and discovered that a lot of the information he had on them was wrong. But Luz did know a little bit of human magic, not just glyphs, but real human magic that someone like Houdini performed. She showed it to him; the sleight of hand, the misdirection, the razzle-dazzle necessary to wow a crowd.

And it was in those moments, those small moments of companionship with Luz, where he finally felt seen and understood for who he was, where Gus truly felt the happiest. He had been searching all his life for a way to make people accept him, when all along he just needed to find the right people that would accept him as he was. He had never been happier, and when the Oracle Sphere told him he was his best self, he truly believed it.

He was Gus Porter; Illusionist, Friend, Human Appreciater, Showman. He may not need the validation of an audience anymore, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t still want to make others happy. And he would. Gus Porter would go on to become the most popular entertainer on the Boiling Isles, but he would never forget the scared little boy who wished for nothing more than to be a human.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
